


March 24: Nonchalant

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Posturing Stiles Stilinski, Prompt Fic, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "nonchalant ".





	March 24: Nonchalant

Though it’s natural for him, Derek has never taken his sense of smell for granted; his parents and grandparents emphasized that the wolf inside them gave them special gifts.

As he steps out of his car and onto the streets of Beacon Hills for the first time in months, he’s very, very glad for this particular ability.

Stiles is here. He's leaning against a tree, shoulders back, hips pressed forward, ostensibly studying his phone because it’s far more interesting than Derek’s arrival.

It’s obvious to Derek’s nose, though, that Stiles is anything but calm.

He can almost taste Stiles’ anticipation-need-want-yearning.

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _nonchalant (adj): coolly unconcerned, indifferent, or unexcited; casual._  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.  
> 


End file.
